Y ALLÍ ESTA MI PORTADOR
by Kaori Anzai
Summary: HP7: Una noche muy larga y un relicario perverso puede afectar a cualquiera. ¿Podría incluso despertar en el trio sus instintos más oscuros? Mentiras, deseo e insana curiosidad...
1. Capítulo 1: Que ciego estas

**EL RELICARIO**

_Bueno…ahora o nunca. Soy una persona acostumbrada a plasmar las ideas de manera gráfica, una dibujante de cómics amateur, pero como gran pseudo-guionista adoro leer fan-fics. Nunca he escrito ninguna historia, pero me voy a atrever… JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ESTO ES UNA TRAVESURA!!_

_Ya sabéis: ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen bla bla bla, etc._

La historia se sitúa en el 7º libro; cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione huyen tras su aventura en el ministerio a la antigua casa de los Black

**CAPÍTULO 1: Que ciego estás**

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros aquella tarde en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. El cambio brusco de temperatura aún acentuaba más el cansancio de los tres jóvenes tras su arriesgada aventura. Harry abrió la puerta respirando con dificultad, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás de él. No tardaría en aparecer.

- Nosotros no te matamos – dijo Harry, y al momento la figura fantasmagórica de Dumbledore desapareció.

- Vale, al principio dabas miedo, pero ahora aburres – le espetó Ron al espíritu ya evaporado, y al momento se dejó caer en el sofá con los brazos colgando a cada lado.

- ¡Por favor, Ron! No le hables así, él… bueno… - como podría expresarlo - …

- Hermione, es un muñeco… - Harry también buscaba una palabra mejor para definir...ESO - … vamos que no es Dumbledore.

- ¡Exacto! , él no dejaba tanto polvo – Ron se incorporó de repente señalando al pobre Kreacher, que ya había acudido escoba en mano a recoger el destrozo.

Media hora después ya habían dado buena cuenta de la suculenta cena que el elfo les había preparado. Harry llevaba colgado el tan preciado relicario, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Sólo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que lo llevaba en el cuello y ya notaba un gran peso en su interior. Como una extraña tristeza que había comenzado a envolverle desde que se lo había colocado. No había duda de que una porción de Voldemort dormía en el interior de aquel objeto.

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha – dijo Harry. Se levantó de la mesa con la mirada perdida. – ¡Ah!, por cierto… - se quitó el relicario y se lo tendió a Ron.

- Ohhhh, que gran honor llevarlo – el pelirrojo lo aceptó no de muy buena gana y se lo colgó del cuello.

Hermione observaba la escena escrutando con la mirada a sus amigos mientras hacían el intercambio. Sus ojos iban de Harry a Ron, del relicario a Ron, de Ron a Harry…

- ¡¿Qué?! – gruño Ron.

- Nada. – Hermione recordó su juramento _"no me pelearé más con Ron"._

- ¡Aja!, ¡lo querías tú! – le espetó Ron. – Vamos por una vez que no seas tú la responsable…

Harry miraba la escena recordando viejos tiempos y pensó que quizás su amigo ya había olvidado su promesa de "no pelearse más con Hermione". Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia el baño dejando atrás la pequeña batalla que él mismo había provocado. – (_Si supieran lo que ese colgante le provocaba a su poseedor no se pelearían tanto por llevarlo_)- pensó. Pasó antes por su habitación para recoger su pijama y llevarlo al baño, no quería que Hermione le "pillara" en toalla medio desnudo. Aún no quería pasar esa barrera de confianza con su amiga. Mientras rebuscaba en su mochila algo encima de la cama llamó su atención, era la nota que su madre había escrito a mano, no pudo evitar volver a leerla. La leería veinte mil veces si fuera necesario.

...

Hermione abandonó la cocina antes de que su orgullo le obligara a contestarle a Ron, si le decía lo que en ese momento sentía estaba segura que a los diez minutos de arrepentiría. Se acercó a la enorme mesa que se encontraba en el salón, la cual estaba toda cubierta de libros. Hermione ya había separado varios montones – (_aquí los que hablan de horcrux, aquí los de magia curativa, aquí los fácilmente arrojables a la cabeza de Ron…_) – vale, ese montón no existía pero quizá sería su próximo proyecto.

Pronto notó algo extraño, no oía el agua de la ducha. Quizá las descuidadas cañerías no funcionaban tan bien como creía y Harry se estaba peleando con la "alcachofa" intentando arreglarla. ¡Horror!, imaginarse a Harry o Ron utilizando la magia para hacer labores de fontanería no podía tener un buen desenlace, uno que no implicara inundar la casa. No lo pensó más, subió corriendo las escaleras para detener el desastre.

…….

Ron ya iba por su tercer trozo de pastel de chocolate mientras Kreacher fregaba los platos de la cena. Era extraño pero entre él y el elfo se había creado una especie de extraña "amistad". A él le encantaba que le preparara todo tipo de comidas fuera la hora que fuera y al pequeño elfo le gustaba servir a un "sangre limpia", además el carácter agrio que a veces Ron mostraba le recordaba un poco a sus antiguos amos. Aunque servía a Harry con total lealtad se pasaba todo el día tras los pasos del pelirrojo preguntándole si deseaba algo. Ron pensaba que siendo amable con el elfo ganaría, por qué no, algunos puntos con Hermione.

Hermione… ¿Dónde se había metido? Él pensaba que estaba maldiciéndolo en el comedor, con la cabeza metida entre los libros y lo miraría de vez en cuando perdonándole la vida. Pero allí no estaba. Quizá hubiera ido a acostarse ya. Había sido un día muy largo. – (_Por cierto, no se oye la ducha. Sí que tarda en desnudarse_) – burfff… de repente un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Harry, desnudo. Madre mía que imagen más aterradora, de repente recordó que una vez en su habitación de Howarts, el muy imbécil no había echado el pestillo en el baño y sí, allí estaba, la última barrera de confianza entre ellos mancillada con esa imagen. Por lo menos, a él no lo había visto nunca así, bueno una vez; después del entrenamiento de quidditch...

- (_No. Bueno, casi. Aunque estaba de espaldas_) – Ron comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el baño pensando que era "exactamente" lo que Harry había visto aquel día en el vestuario.

Harry no estaba en el baño.

….

- Harry estás…- Hermione estaba segura de que Harry estaba llorando.

- Hermione, sus "j" son iguales a las que hago yo. Mira – Harry le tendió la carta a Hermione.

Ella no miró el trozo de papel, sólo lo miraba a él. Tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, Harry no podía seguir torturándose con la muerte de sus padres. Sin pensarlo más lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó. No sabía que podría decirle en ese momento, solo pensó que quizá eso expresaría todo lo que quería decirle a su amigo.

Harry recordó de repente las muchas veces que ella le había abrazado, recordó que no estaba solo, ella estaría ahí, Ron estaría ahí. Ellos siempre estarían juntos.

Le respondió el abrazo, y al pensar que era cierto, que ya no estaba solo, aumentó la presión de sus brazos, agarrando fuertemente a su amiga queriendo expresarle que él sabía que lo apoyaban. Tan fuerte la agarraba, que por un momento la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

…

Y allí estaba, era una escena preciosa, una especie de "te quiero - yo también te quiero" expresado solamente con un abrazo. Sí era una escena muy bonita si no fuera porque los actores eran tu mejor amigo y tu novia (bueno casi). Ron no se atrevió a interrumpirlos, no por miedo a molestar sino porque la rabia le inundaba de tal manera el cerebro que no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo. Y entonces lo oyó.

"_Que ciego estás"_

No había sido su subconsciente, era real una voz profunda y terrible había hablado. Se giró en redondo hacía el oscuro pasillo. Pero allí no había nadie. Siguió avanzando a pasos lentos intentando afinar el oído al máximo. Podía oír abajo el ruido de Kreacher fregando, los crujidos de la madera bajo sus pies, incluso los latidos de su corazón que hacía un momento bombeaba lleno de rabia. Pero nada más.

- ¿Ron? – Hermione estaba en medio del pasillo, justo donde él estaba antes. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Ron se giró hacia ella haciéndola callar con un dedo en su boca. Siguió escuchando.

- Ron, ¿Qué pasa? – la estaba asustando con el semblante tan serio que el chico había cogido.

- Shhhhhhhhhh – le susurró él desde donde estaba.

Harry salió de la habitación secándose los ojos. Miró a Hermione y esta le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- No lo habéis oído.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin entender nada.

- Un tío. Hay un tío en la casa. He oído una voz.

Harry observó la cara pálida de su amigo, su voz entrecortada evidenciaba que aquello le había sorprendido de tal manera que apenas pestañeaba. No pudo evitarlo, el estrés de aquel día, la tristeza de la muerte de sus padres; tantas emociones y a Ron, ahí plantado cagado de miedo por haber oído hablar a uno de tantos retratos que allí había. Simplemente no pudo más.

Harry empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de la risa, tanta que hasta tuvo que agacharse para poder coger algo de aire. Estuvo riéndose allí un rato ante un Ron que desde la otra punta del pasillo lo miraba estupefacto. Hermione tampoco pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse también. Intentaba aguantarse porque estaba convencida que Ron se enfadaría, pero no podía. Ahora Ron los miraba a los dos.

- Ron… esas… jajajaaja… esas vo… jajajajajaaja… - Hermione intentaba hablar pero no podía.

Ron conservaba el semblante serio.

- He oído una voz. En vez de reíros deberíais comprobar…

- Tío…jajajajajajaja…en serio los cuadros… jajajajajajajajajajaja – era inútil Harry no podía parar de reír.

- ¿No hay un hechizo de esos para ver si hay más gente? … Hermione, lo hiciste ayer hazlo ahora.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja

- ¿Hermione?

- Jajajajajajaja – Tomó aire y al final pudo decir algo – Ronald, son los cuadros, la gente que hay pintada en ellos a veces dicen cosas…

- ¿Los cuadros?, no hay cuadros en el pasillo.

- Jajajajajaja – dijo Harry - venga Ron, el pasillo, la biblioteca o el wáter, qué más da…jajajajajaja…

- En este pasillo no hay cuadros, yo he oído…

- Será de la biblioteca como dijo Harry – Hermione parecía haber recobrado un poco la compostura al ver que Ron seguía serio.

- … ya pero es que no era allí, sino A-QUÍ, en este pasi…

- A lo mejor en la habitación de Regulus, allí dejamos un cuadro que había en la cocina. – Hermione recordó haberlo quitado de allí - Un lejano antepasado de Sirius creo, como se llamaba… Storfeo…

- A ver que no estoy desvariando que estaba a…

- Jajajajajaja Hermione no era Storfeo sino Storrible, jajajajajaja

- Pero queréis revisar ya el…

- ¡Es cierto! Harry no puedo creer que te acuerdes. Es un nombre muy complicado.

- Jajajajajajajaj para no acordarse menudo nombrecill…

- ¡¡HABÍA UN HOMBRE, AQUÍ, EN ESTE JODIDO Y ESTÚPIDO – Ron resaltaba cada palabra con un manotazo en la pared – PASILLO DE MIERDA!!

Harry y Hermione enmudecieron de golpe. Ron les estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña. Tenía un brazo apoyado en la pared con el puño apretado y los nudillos blancos. Se mordía los labios tragándose una frase que se moría por salir de su boca.

- Voy a leer los cuentos que Dumbledore me dejó, a ver si encuentro algo nuevo. – Hermione solo se dirigió a Harry, se giró hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta el comedor.

- Yo, voy a bañarme – Harry tampoco miraba a Ron. Se dirigió al baño que estaba justo detrás de Ron.

Este se apartó para dejarle pasar sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. Harry pensó que seguramente estaba arrepintiéndose de cómo les había hablado. Estaban agotados y… bueno Ron llevaba el relicario, eso podía afectar a cualquiera. Cuando se encontraba en el umbral del baño se giró hacia su amigo. Tenía que decirle que no había sido culpa suya al cien por cien, sino que era un efecto secundario de llevar el horcrux.

- Ron… mira no te lo había dicho pero el relicario que llevas… ¡¡PLOM!!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Ron le propinó un puñetazo directamente sobre la cara, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó de lleno con el marco de la puerta en la nuca. Harry cayó al suelo.

…

Hermione escuchó un ruido muy fuerte arriba, pero pensó que Ron había acabado su arrebato de furia pegando un portazo. Así que siguió leyendo a pesar de que no podía olvidar la forma tan dura en la que Ron se había dirigido a ella.

…

Ron se quedó de piedra. No solo había pegado a su amigo, ¡sino que accidentalmente lo había liquidado! La cabeza de Harry no paraba de emanar sangre a borbotones, era demasiado surrealista.

Ni Avada Kedavra, ni venenos, ni mortífagos; a Harry Potter "El Niño que Sobrevivió", el "elegido" se lo había cargado su mejor amigo con un sólo puñetazo desafortunado.

¿Y ahora qué?

"_Lo hecho, hecho está"_

Aquella voz volvió a sonar por el pasillo. Pero esta vez Ron la oyó perfectamente. Era SU voz. Mucho más profunda y siniestra, pero su voz al fin y al cabo.

"_Los accidentes ocurren"_

Allí estaba de nuevo.

En un segundo, sin ni siquiera creer que hubiera sido idea suya, de lo brillante que era; ya había cogido a Harry por los brazos y lo había arrastrado hacia el interior del baño. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, total ya no podía caer más bajo y lo metió en la bañera completamente desnudo. Dejó caer el agua, que a su paso arrastraba no sólo la sangre de Harry sino toda prueba de que aquello no había sido más que un terrible accidente doméstico.

Cogió dos toallas que estaban en el baño y limpió la sangre del suelo con mucho esmero. Hizo una bola con las toallas y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina. Kreacher se ocuparía de hacer desaparecer esas toallas, pruebas del delito – (_no, AC-CI-DEN-TE_)- se repetía Ron para sus adentros.

Mientras bajaba los escalones se debatía entre – (_Ha sido un accidente, no es culpa de nadie…_) – y un – (_Se lo merecía_).

Al llegar abajo pudo ver que Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en una butaca leyendo "Los cuentos de Beedle, el Bardo".

…

Hermione notó la presencia de Ron pero no se atrevió a girarse, si lo hacía volvería a soltarle una bandada de canarios asesinos. Sintió como sus pasos se dirigían a la cocina.

- (_Maldito seas_) – Hermione no pudo contenerse más, le diría cuatro cosas bien dichas y cara a cara. Se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

_(Fin capítulo 1)_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: En algún alejado, escondido,

_Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, bla bla bla…¡disfrutad del segundo capítulo!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: En algún alejado, escondido, minúsculo rincón**

Cuando Ron apareció en la cocina Kreacher ya había acabado de lavar los platos. Cuando colocó el último plato en la escurridera se giró hacia Ron y le dedicó una exagerada reverencia, seguido de un – Qué se le ofrece al señor- .

- Kreacher tengo una importante tarea para ti. Acabo de curar a tu amo Harry de una herida y necesito que te deshagas de estas toallas.

- El señor Ron es generoso, cuida del amo Harry…

- Sí, eso yo cuido de tu amo. Ala, a deshacerte de esto eh… Kreacher.- Le dio unas palmaditas al elfo y este se desapareció.

Vaya, Hermione había quitado el horrible cuadro de la cocina, pero no el oxidado espejo que estaba junto a la despensa. Entonces se dio cuenta. Una gota de sangre, además bastante grande se había quedado adherida al relicario. Se pasó la cadena por la cabeza mientras se acercaba al fregadero para limpiarla. Ya tenía el relicario en la mano bajo el grifo. Comenzó a frotarlo fuertemente hasta quitar la mancha. Luego lo colocó en la encimera mientras buscaba un trapo para secarlo cuando notó un destello, como un flash en sus ojos y… ¡plop!

- ¡Ronald! – Hermione estaba en el umbral de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Hermione? Qué… ¿qué pasa? – Ron se encontraba extraño. A ver… hace un momento estaba cenando con sus amigos… cree que se peleó con Hermione (otra vez) y ahora estaba solo en la cocina con las manos mojadas.

- Que sea la ÚLTIMA VEZ que me vuelves a hablar de esa manera. – Parecía realmente enfadada. Bueno sólo la había tachado de hiper-responsable. Quizá estuviera más susceptible de lo normal debido al cansancio. - ¡LA ÚLTIMA! – y esto lo dijo levantando el dedo con tanta rabia, que le temblaba la mano.

Antes quizá le hubiera contestado, pero… en fin, estaban intentando portarse bien, por ellos y por el pobre Harry que llevaba siete años aguantando sus peleas.

- Perdooooona.

- No es tan fácil, ¿entiendes?

- Lo siento.

- Lo sientes… - Hermione quizá estaba aún más indignada por la disculpa tan simple que él le había ofrecido.

- ¡OH AMA, NO OS ENFADEIS CON EL POBRE RON! – comenzó a golpearse la espalda con el trapo flagelándose medio en broma, mientras imitaba al pobre Kreacher - ¡SOY MALO, SOY UN MAGO MALVADO!

- Vale, vale, no te burles de Kreacher, por favor. – Pero en realidad no había podido evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa. No por la improvisada actuación, o por esa vocecilla que había puesto Ron, sino porque entre esas palabras (¿había oído bien?) él le había llamado AMA.

En algún extraño rincón del corazón de la bruja le hubiera gustado tener a Ron por esclavo. Poder mandarle hacer lo que ella quisiera y dominar con un solo gesto aquel carácter tan difícil que él tenía. En algún alejado, escondido, minúsculo rincón; que conste.

Cuando Ron se apartó de ella para dejar el trapo vio el relicario sobre la encimera. Aquel horcrux que tanto les había costado conseguir estaba ahí tirado como si nada. Definitivamente Ron no tenía solución.

- Ron, ¿no olvidas algo?

- Emm, pues; no.

- La cadena.

- ¿Cómo?

- De acuerdo. Ahora la llevaré yo.

- ¡Ah! ¡El horcrux! ¡Mierda es verdad! – Ron se dirigía a cogerlo pero Hermione fue más rápida.

- Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Estamos?

- Vaaaaaale. (_Pero admite que te morías por llevarlo_) – pensaba el pelirrojo.- Me piro a dormir. - Ron subió hacía el primer piso.

Hermione se colgó el relicario y se preparó una infusión. ¿Dónde se habría metido Kreacher? Bueno, en verdad eso podía hacerlo ella. ¿Era posible que se le estuviera empezando a pegar la vagancia de Ron?

  

Cinco minutos después Ron bajaba las escaleras hacia el salón. Oía el agua que caía del grifo de la bañera. Al parecer Harry iba a darse un baño de esos relajantes de dos horas porque llevaba mucho tiempo dejando el agua caer.

Había decidido dormir esa noche en el sofá, que le tenía ya pillado la postura, cosa que le costaba enormemente en la dura cama de su nueva habitación. Y allí se tumbó. Se tapó con la única manta que se había bajado y se dispuso a dormir.

La casa estaba en silencio. Sólo se oía el tic-tac del reloj de pie y el agua de la bañera. Su ruido era muy relajante…

  

Tic-tac, Tic-tac. A Hermione, pese a estar en la cocina empezaba a molestarle realmente el ruido del reloj del salón.

Tic-tac, Tic-tac. – (_Estúpido reloj, me está poniendo de los nervios, y yo que pretendía relajarme_) - Para ser sincera lo que realmente alteraba a la chica era el ruido de las sábanas y mantas de Ron al revolverse en el sofá. Él tan tranquilo en su mundo. Cómo podía existir tal contraste en una misma persona. Serenidad y agitación todo "metidito" en ese paquete que era Ron.

Quizá podía sonar egoísta pensar eso en una situación tan complicada como la que vivían los tres amigos, pero Hermione lo pensaba. Cada día que pasaban juntos en aquella aventura, era un paso atrás en su relación con el pelirrojo.

Cuando empezó el verano, él era extremadamente amable con ella e incluso una vez (cree) que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Pero ahora parecían haber vuelto a ese estúpido juego de "yo tengo razón y tú no". Como esta noche y su pelea por el horcrux. Quizá Ron estaba más cómodo con ella siendo sólo amigos. A lo mejor había estado probándola como novia y se había cansado. Si sólo él le hablara directamente de lo que piensa de ella… si no ignorara hablar del tema... si por una vez él hiciera lo que ella quería. Si por una vez ella fuera SU AMA.

No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras estaba pensando todo aquello se había acercado poco a poco al salón, y ya se encontraba frente al sofá en el que Ron dormía a pierna suelta.

- Por qué me ignoras. – Hermione pronunció la frase ante su amigo pero este continuaba durmiendo. - Soy una estúpida. – Recordó de repente a Ron babeando por Fleur en cuarto, besándose con Lavender… no había duda de que Ron era un chico al que le gustaba hacer esas COSAS. Entonces… ¿por qué nunca la tocaba? Ella no era una chica fácil pero es que él ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Si Hermione fuera su ama le ordenaría… ¡oh no podía ordenarle eso! Le ordenaría… sí que le besara los pies, ¡exacto!. Que se comportara como un verdadero elfo doméstico, esos de los que siempre se había burlado. Sí, sería un castigo genial para él. Hermione sonrió ante la perspectiva.

Ron abrió un poco los ojos al notar la presencia.- Her… ¿Hermione?

- ¡¡IMPERIO!! – Hermione lo había pensado, pero no se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Se asustó al ver despertar a Ron y lo hizo sin pensar.

El pelirrojo se levantó todo lo largo que era encima del sofá con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Ron! ¡¡Ronald!! – qué había hecho, nada más y nada menos que una maldición imperdonable, la correcta Hermione Granger. – Ohh, Ron lo siento, yo… yo no quería… perdona. Por favor baja de ahí, yo lo siento…

Y Ron bajó del sofá, se puso frente a ella y adoptó la misma expresión que cuando estaba subido en él.

- Esto me pasa por llevar siempre la varita encima. – Hermione pensó que la mejor manera de arreglar el asunto era mandarlo a dormir otra vez, pero…

"_Lo hecho hecho está"_

Ya la había oído, su propia voz. Estaba segura que desde el fondo del corazón ella misma se estaba diciendo que aprovechara la oportunidad. Nadie lo sabría. Ni Harry (que estaba bañándose) ni mucho menos el pobre Ron.

- Ron… – (Hazme un café, lava toda mi ropa tres veces, limpia el suelo del salón con un cepillo de dientes) - … quítate la camisa. – Hasta ella misma se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

Y claro está, como obediente esclavo Ron se desabrochó los botones del pijama y se quitó la camisa. Por fin Hermione pudo satisfacer su insana curiosidad y vio que era verdad lo que se decía entre las chicas Gryffindor. Ron tenía una personalidad gruñona pero un cuerpo de infarto. Se acercó un paso a él. A esa distancia tan corta aún se acentuaba más la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos. Realmente Hermione estaba disfrutando de esto.

- Ron… - (Harry estará a punto de bajar, será más prudente dejarlo aquí) Pero no sabía muy bien por qué, la Hermione sensata se había quedado en la cocina. - … bésame.

Ron hizo lo propio, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

  

El cuerpo de Harry estaba tumbado en la bañera inconsciente. Debido a que era demasiado alto para encajar perfectamente en ella, Ron lo había dejado en posición fetal, con la cabeza colgando ligeramente sobre un hombro. El chorro de agua le caía justo por el cuello. Su espalda resbaló un poco con el agua y la sangre mezcladas y su cuerpo cubrió enteramente en agujero por el cual el agua se escapaba hacía las tuberías.

La bañera comenzó a llenarse.

  

Hermione seguía disfrutando del contacto de los labios de su amigo. A diferencia de ella que siempre estaba helada Ron estaba caliente. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial. Aquel inocente beso estaba muy bien, pero ya que tenia ocasión de hacer realidad sus fantasías…

No lo pensó más. Sí, Hermione Granger no sólo podía hacer maldiciones imperdonables sino que también tenía oscuras fantasías. Entre ellas (quizá algo predecible) la de hacer cosas "no aptas para menores" en una biblioteca. Y bueno la casa de los Black tenía una biblioteca. Lleno de ese olor a libros que tanto la relajaba. ¡Sería inolvidable! (Al menos para ella).

- Ron, atento. Quiero que subas la escalera, que cruces el pasillo y que vayas a la biblioteca. – Intentó atar todos los cabos para que Harry no los pillara. – ¡Ah!, si te cruzas con Harry, ignóralo y sigue tu camino. ¡No, mejor! Dile: voy a ayudar a Hermione, tu vete a descansar… ¡ah, y añade!: Que estrés de mujer. Je, je,je. – Quedó totalmente convencida de que había imitado a la perfección el comportamiento de Ron. Era buena hasta para eso.

Ron sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada se dirigió en silencio hacia las escaleras. Hermione volvió a poner su cabecita a funcionar… recordaba llevar en la mochila un vestido violeta pálido, vergonzosamente corto que ella sólo usaba con pantalones debajo. Bueno era más una blusa que un vestido a su parecer. Pero para esa ocasión era simplemente ¡perfecto!

Subió las escaleras y fue como un rayo a su habitación. Cogió su mochila y sacó el vestido. Rápidamente se desvistió, primero los zapatos y calcetines, luego los vaqueros y por último la camiseta. Pero había un pequeño problema. El cuello de la camiseta tenía unos cuantos botones y estos se le enganchaban en la cadena del colgante que llevaba. Lo intentó de nuevo pero era imposible. Tomó el cierre del relicario, lo desabrochó y se lo quitó. Lo dejó encima de una mesita de noche que tenía al lado. Se quitó la camiseta, el sujetador y se colocó el vestido. Cuando se estaba colocando los tirantes algo cegó sus ojos, una especie de flash y… ¡plop!

Hermione estaba un tanto confundida. Estaba en la cocina y Ron le pedía disculpas… ¿pero luego? Quizá se había dormido en la silla y alguno de ellos la había subido a la habitación. Salió al pasillo, la luz de la biblioteca estaba encendida. De pronto reparó en el vestido que llevaba.

- ¡¿Pero, qué?! – así que además de llevarla a la cama "alguien" le había puesto ese minúsculo vestido, solo había una mente lo suficientemente enferma para hacer eso… - ¡¡RONALD WEASLY!,!MALDITO SEAS, TÚ Y TU AMABILIDAD!!...¡¡AHHHHHHYYYYYYYSSSSSHHHH!! – Hermione se agarró a la pared como pudo, había estado a punto de caer al suelo. Su pie debió resbalar con algo.

Así era. El suelo del pasillo estaba cubierto de agua que salía de debajo de la puerta del baño.

- Dios mío… ¡¡HARRY!! – Hermione se acercó a la puerta del baño intentando a duras penas no resbalar. - ¡¡HARRY ÁBREME!!, ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!, ¡¡CONTESTA!!

- (¡POM!,¡POM!) Los puños de Hermione sobre la puerta del baño resonaban por toda la casa.

- ¡¡RON!!, ¡RON VEN!,!HARRY TIENE PROBLEMAS!

Pero Ron no acudía a su llamada. Asustada corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, cogió su varita y… - ¡ALOHOMORA!- El pestillo del baño saltó y la puerta se abrió. - (_Lo siento Harry, no quiero mirar pero…_)

Y allí estaba Harry. Desnudo. En una postura antinatural. Dentro de una bañera que rebosaba agua por todas partes. Agua y… ¿eso era sangre?

_(Fin del capítulo 2)_

_N.d.a: Siento ser tan mala con el pobre Harry (U)_

_¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leerme!! (K.Anzai)_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: Equilibrar la balanza

_Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen blablabla, ¡aquí está el último capítulo!_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Equilibrar la balanza**

- ¡¡HARRY!! – Hermione acudió donde el chico estaba y le curó la herida que tenía en la nuca. Debió resbalar en la bañera.

Si no se hubiera salido el agua jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba en serio peligro de morir desangrado. Por poco había llegado a tiempo, y aunque Harry había perdido mucha sangre su vida no corría peligro. Sólo estaba algo mareado.

- Tranquilo Harry – Hermione dejaba caer algunas lágrimas del susto. Se incorporó ya que prácticamente se había metido en la bañera para salvar a su amigo. – Voy a traerte un pantalón, ¿vale? No te muevas, vuelvo en seguida.

  

Ron estaba en medio de la biblioteca plantado esperando las nuevas órdenes de Hermione. Poco a poco la maldición se iba disipando de su mente y Ron cayó desmayado al suelo.

¡PLOM!

  

¡PLOM! Harry y Hermione que ya estaban en la habitación de Hermione se sobresaltaron del gran estruendo que vino de la biblioteca. Parecía como si algún mueble hubiera caído al suelo.

- Iré a ver qué sucede. – Con el susto que llevaba encima, Hermione ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

- ¡Espera Hermione, voy contigo!

- No Harry, tú tienes que tumbarte.

- Estoy bien, en serio yo voy cont… ¡eh! – Harry se levantó de repente.

- ¡Harry, no, túmbate!

- Hermione, no podéis dejar eso tirado así como así. – El chico señalaba el relicario que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. - ¡Con lo que nos costó conseguirlo!

- Ohhh…lo siento. Ya me lo cuelgo.

- Anda. Déjamelo a mí.- Y Harry se lo colgó en el cuello. - ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Yo… no lo sé.

- Vaya yo muriéndome y él tan tranquilo durmiendo, vete a saber dónde.

- Harry todos estamos cansados, ya sabes lo difícil que es despertar a Ron.

Harry estaba realmente enfadado con su amigo. Seguro se había mareado y golpeado en la bañera por culpa de Ron y su estúpido puñetazo. Y él tan feliz.

Encima Hermione lo defendía. Defendía que mientras él se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Ron soñara con pasteles de calabaza. Claro que lo defendía. Era lógico. Era su Ron. Seguro él también defendería a Ginny si estuviera ahí. Por muy estúpido que fuera lo que ella hiciera.

Pero tampoco hacía falta que se lo restregara.

Sí, porque eso era lo que hacían. Durmiendo "cogiditos" de la mano. Jugando a las miraditas. Le restregaban su: "no estamos tan mal, porque estamos juntos… ¡Y TÚ NO!".

Seguro se besuqueaban por los pasillos cuando él no les miraba. Quién sabe cuántas noches Ron se escapaba a la habitación de Hermione a hacer sólo Dios sabe qué.

Claro, era su manera de escapar de todo eso. Una escapada hacia un placer que él no podía tener. Sí, era una buena manera de descargar adrenalina, él lo sabía. ¿Cómo se sentiría Ron si él y Hermione fueran pareja, y le restregara de esa manera que él era feliz y su amigo un reprimido sexual?

- Harry… ¿estás bien?- Hermione miraba extrañada a su amigo.

- Sí claro. – mintió Harry.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Bajó la vista de la cara preocupada de su amiga y vio que estaba empapada. Y esa ropa mojada dejaba ver con claridad sus braguitas y más arriba algo mucho más interesante. Porque Hermione no llevaba sujetador.

Era quizá la primera vez que veía ese lado tan sexy de su amiga. Podía ser simplemente "Hermione", pero también podía ser una hermosa joven de 17 años con un vestido semitransparente.

"_No es justo que Ron pueda hacerlo, y tú no"_. Su voz resonaba por toda su cabeza. Su propia voz le invitaba a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo esperando. Quizá ella no era SU Ginny, pero tampoco estaba nada mal. Además era cuestión de justicia. De equilibrar la balanza.

No lo dudó un segundo más.

Agarró el brazo de Hermione, esta le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Harry… qué te ocurre... ¡AY! – Hermione resbaló con el agua del suelo y se agarró al cuello de Harry. Con tan mala suerte que se agarró directamente a la cadena del relicario y esta se rompió. El relicario cayó al suelo encharcado.

Harry agarró fuerte a Hermione, ella pensó que quería ayudarla a no caer. Harry comenzó a bajar su mano por la espalda de su amiga. Ya estaba llegando a terreno desconocido cuando un fogonazo se le cruzó delante de los ojos y… ¡plop!

- Gracias Harry. – Hermione se separó de Harry y se disponía a ir a la biblioteca y entonces lo vio.

Ron estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, sólo con el pantalón del pijama y con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par.

Harry seguía inundado por: "qués" y "cómos", y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. ¿No estaba él hace un segundo sentado en la cama de Hermione?

Hermione miraba desconcertada la expresión de Ron. ¿Por qué la miraba así? En seguida entendió. Ron la miraba a ella, pero no a "ella" exactamente, por lo menos no a su "cara". Bajó la mirada y ella misma comprobó que su atuendo no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Se podían distinguir claramente sus pechos a través de la tela mojada.

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!! – se tapó en seguida con los dos brazos y se puso muy colorada. Incapaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo.

Ron no cambió su expresión ni un centímetro.

Harry seguía absorto en sus preguntas internas.

Hermione recordó que Ron le había puesto "ese" vestido y que además había tenido el atrevimiento de quitarle el sujetador. No pudo aguantarlo más, separó los brazos, se dirigió en dirección al pelirrojo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y le propino un tortazo que haría parecer una caricia el puñetazo que le dio a Draco Malfoy en tercero.

  

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron desayunaban pan tostado, mermelada y un moratón para cada uno. Harry (como era costumbre) llevaba por partida doble. Hermione apareció en la cocina con el relicario y la cadena reparada. Ron dio un respingo al verla aparecer y se apartó hacia la otra punta de la cocina. Tirando al suelo al pequeño Kreacher que iba cargado con un puñado de naranjas para hacer un zumo a sus amos.

- Aquí está. – le dio el horrocrux a Harry y se sentó. Echó una mirada a Ron que recogía las naranjas junto con Kreacher.

- Gracias.

El horcrux hervía impaciente por conocer a su próxima víctima. La noche anterior había sido todo un éxito. Sacó la parte más sucia, egoísta e irracional del mismísimo Harry Potter. Había ensuciado en nombre de Hermione Granger incitándola a utilizar una maldición imperdonable. Incluso pudo acabar con Harry a manos de su mejor amigo. Ya había tanteado el terreno. Ahora era cuestión de planear su estrategia.

No debían notar su influencia. Si Hermione no hubiera tropezado, ella y Ron hubieran presenciado la transformación que provocaba en las personas. Esta vez debía ser más cuidadoso. Ya había elegido a su portador preferido.

- Esta vez lo llevaré yo primero. – dijo Harry. Y a continuación se colgó el horrocrux.

No le importaba, esperaría…

- Haremos turnos, primero yo; luego tú Hermione y luego Ron.

… esperaría lo que fuera necesario allí dormido. Hasta que le tocara a él. Sí, era el que más claramente escuchó su voz. Ronald Weasly le había escuchado y además había urdido un magnífico plan para esconder su delito. El chico se sentía inseguro. Inseguro de su elección, inseguro por el éxito de la misión, inseguro respecto a Hermione, inseguro respecto a la relación de esta con Harry. Pero cuando se colocaba el relicario esa inseguridad se transformaba en RABIA.

Pero tenía que ser sutil… muy sutil. Herir a Harry Potter allí donde más le doliera.

Ron cogió la capa invisible.- Hoy iré yo a comprar, ¿ok?

Hermione ni le miró.

Ron salió de la cocina hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de abandonar la casa pensó en llevarse un tentempié para el camino. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina y desde la puerta vio como Hermione acariciaba el morado de Harry y sonreía. Harry decía algo como… - Un morado, ¡ohhh qué novedad! - Y Hermione reía ante el comentario.

"_Y allí esta mi portador"_

FIN

(n/A): Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído hasta el final. No os olvideis de dejar un review a esta historia tan paranoica XD, ¡Un saludo!

K. Anzai


End file.
